


Sadly, This Isn't The First Time This Has Happened

by KierenWrites



Series: We're All Grown Up Heroes Now [1]
Category: Young Justice
Genre: AU, Cute, Dick gets saved by his boyfriend, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Jason is king of the little shits, M/M, Mugging, Wally is a drama queen, dick is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 20:40:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3623556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone tries to mug Dick Grayson. It doesn't exactly go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sadly, This Isn't The First Time This Has Happened

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time writing this couple. I hope I did alright. Feel free to let me know in the comments. I based this off an AU idea thing I saw on tumblr: one saves the other from getting mugged/beaten up. Except I kinda put my own twist on it. Hope you like it! 
> 
> -Kat

Dick Grayson, A.K.A. Nightwing, former sidekick (they still hate that word, but it is what it is) to Batman didn't really need saving from getting mugged. Except for the fact that he was Richard Grayson and he wasn't supposed to be able to save himself from a situation like that. So, when he realized someone was following him, he'd resigned himself to getting beaten up.

That was, until Wally West (formerly known as Kid Flash) was suddenly walking next to him. Wally grinned as he slung an arm around Dick's shoulders. "Hey, Dick. You know someone's following you?"

Dick chuckled, completely unsurprised that Wally would be the one to show up to save him. "Nope," he said, popping the p. "I had no idea."

Wally glanced at him out of the corner of his eyes, taking in Dick's usual grin. "Is that sarcasm? I feel like that's sarcasm." Dick continued to grin, knowing it annoyed most people that he was such a little shit all the time. Of course, that was part of the fun in it. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Wally rolled his eyes. The two of them had known each other so long they could practically read each other's minds, so there was no way he was buying into what Dick was saying. "I'm sure you don't, boy wonderful."

"I told you to stop calling me that, Kid Idiot." Dick playfully smacked Wally on the arm. "I thought you were hanging out with Zee, Megs, and Artie today."

Wally shrugged, swerving to avoid some guy that was walking past them. "Megalicious said you were in danger. You know how tuned in she is to all of us. I guess she sensed something. Anyways, I took off to come fine you. Daddy Bats told me where you'd be. I swear he's got a tracker on you or something."

Dick laughed. The kind of laugh where you throw your head back and just lose yourself in it, bringing smiles to other people's faces. "I can't believe Jason and Tim actually got you to call him that. If he ever heard you, you'd be dead. Deader than dead, actually. He'd probably make it so you never existed in the first place."

"Aw, babe, you wouldn't save me?" Wally asked with a pout.

"Not a chance, Baywatch." Artemis said with a grin as she came up on Dick's other side, locking arms with him as they walked. "He'd be too busy laughing his ass off and I'd be getting visual evidence."

Wally gasped dramatically, pulling both Artemis and Dick to a stop as he staggered away from them, a hand clutching his chest. "Betrayal!"

Dick and Artemis burst out laughing as they watched Wally, who "accidentally" bumped into the guy who'd been following Dick. He'd been getting closer and closer ever since Wally started walking with Dick. Wally latched onto the guy's shoulder, still holding a hand over his heart. "They have betrayed me! No sense of honor at all!" He sniffed, winking at Dick as Artemis fought to keep a straight face. "Will you be my new best friend?"

The guy blinked, looking startled and maybe a little scared, before he shoved Wally away and lunging towards Dick as three other guys appeared out of nowhere. Artemis punched the first guy in the jaw and then knocked him out with a blow to the back of the head as M'gann and Zatanna ran up. Wally knocked another of Dick's would-be attackers out while the other two ganged up on Dick.

"Come on, pretty boy, don't put up a fight. Just give us your wallet." The dark-haired one said with a sneer.

Dick would have liked to say he was surprised, but it wasn't like this was the first time something like this had happened to him, and it probably wouldn't be the last. He was Bruce Wayne's ward, after all.

Before he could respond, Zatanna walked up behind the two guys and swung a baseball bat up into the air, knocking them both out with one swing. Once she was satisfied they were down for the count she placed her free hand on her hip, hefting the bat into the air and letting the end of it rest on her shoulder. She grinned, blue eyes lighting up. "That was a good swing, if I do say so myself."

"Sure was, babe," Artemis said with a smirk as she kissed Zatanna on the cheek. "Those assholes never stood a chance."

"Do I want to know why you have a baseball bat?" Dick asked, arching an eyebrow at them.

"Dick!" M'gann ran up to him and pulled him into a hug. "I'm glad you're okay!"

Artemis smirked. "We were playing baseball with the boys. I finally got Roy to man up and agree to hang out with us. Jerk probably only did it for Kaldur, though."

"Aren't they dating now?" Dick asked.

"What?!" Wally asked as he moved to stand next to Dick, flailing in his surprise. "They're dating?!"

Dick smiled innocently, playing up the innocence since he knew it would make it all a lot more hilarious. "You didn't know?"

Wally froze with a comical expression on his face before pointing an accusing finger at Dick. "You're a little shit, you know that?"

Dick smirked. "Mm. It's why you love me."

Artemis snickered. "Yeah, I'm sure that's why, Dick. Not because he'd be a poor little lost puppy without you or anything."

Zatanna smiled as she wrapped an arm around Artemis' waist. "Don't worry, Dick, we all love you because you're a little shit."

Dick just grinned knowingly. "Jason tells me it's one of my best qualities."

Artemis rolled her eyes. "He would. He's practically the king of being a little shit."

"Keep talking about him and he'll show up," Dick warned. "Don't laugh, Artie. He totally will."

Before Artemis could respond Dick's phone started playing _Lips Are Movin_ by _Meghan Trainor_ , causing Zatanna to start giggling. Grinning at Artemis' expression of disbelief, he answered it. "Hey, Jay. What's up?"

"Hey, Dickie. Tim says hi, by the way."

"No way that's really Jason," Artemis whispered to Wally, who shrugged and whispered back."They're all motherfreaking ninja spies. Who knows?"

Dick couldn't help but grin at the two of them as he decided to ruin their lives. "Wally says hi." He smirked as Wally, who had started waving his arms around frantically when he heard his name, green eyes wide in panic. Artemis started grinning like the Cheshire Cat (ironically) as she placed her hands on her hips. "So does Artemis," Dick added, winking at the blond.

There was a muffled sound that might've been Jason and Tim talking to each other, and then, "Alfred says they're all invited to dinner."

"All of them?"

"Yep."

Dick was positive Jason was grinning maniacally. He had to be enjoying every moment of this. He was definitely keeping his crown as king of the little shits for this one.

"But we're not letting Bruce in on it, so no telling, Dickie," Jason added while Tim laughed in the background.

Dick had to laugh with him, rolling his eyes. "I'd never do that. Traumatizing Bruce is one of my many joys in life."

Jason snorted. "Not sure how much we can really traumatize Bruce, but it is just so much fun." After a short pause, he added, "Anyways, gotta go. See ya later, bro."

Dick couldn't help but laugh at his adoptive brother. "Sure thing. Bye, Jay."

Wally was staring at Dick with a horrified expression while Artemis just looked amused when Dick ended the call.

"So what'd the little monster have to say?" Artemis asked.

"You're all invited to dinner."

Wally tried to run away but Artemis puller her bow and Arrows out of seemingly nowhere and trapped him before he managed to escape.

Dinner was extremely interesting.

Depending on who you asked.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it and want me to continue (because, let's face it, we all want to know what happened at dinner) let me know. Thanks for reading!
> 
> -Kat


End file.
